residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrgod11234
Okay. I forgot to tell you, but, for every message you post, please put ~~~~ at the end. I'm here. Again, don't forget to put ~~~~ at the end of your messages. The Angel of Terror 15:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I have to go now, again, I should be back later. The Angel of Terror 15:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Is Jake older or younger than May? The Angel of Terror 16:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what to put for the beginning of Alex Wesker yet. But I'm done with May's part of the story. Tell me what you think. Also, May will be involved in Jane's part of the story as well.The Angel of Terror 16:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May will come in towards the end of Jane’s part. Can you add ~~~~ at the end of your messages? It will automatically change into your username, so I can just click it and more easily access your talk page. The Angel of Terror 16:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) As for the birthday, I'm not sure what you mean. You just click next to "Date of Birth" and then enter the birthday. To add ~~~~ at the end of your message, on the keyboard, to the left of the numbers is a key. Hold shift and press it. The Angel of Terror 19:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by nothing happens? Can you tell me exactly what you do? The only plausible explanation would be that you didn’t click “Edit” first. The Angel of Terror 19:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. Then how were you able to edit the Alex Wesker page? The Angel of Terror 19:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see now. I know why. Okay, to make things easier for yourself, you go to the top-right of the page where your username is, and put your mouse over it. A thing should drop down, so click on “Preferences.” Then go to the tab, “Editing.” First, uncheck everything (because I don’t know what you have checked), and then recheck “Enable section editing via edit links,” “Show edit toolbar,” and “Show preview before edit box.” Now go back to the page and you should be able to change it. The Angel of Terror 19:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they help each other kill the remaining Majini in the town. The Angel of Terror 19:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to make a mercenaries page soon. Get ready to tell me May's melee attacks. The Angel of Terror 20:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to need more melee attacks than just that. Here's the list you need to fill: *After headshot: *After shot to the arm from the front: *After shot to the arm from the back: *After shot to the leg from the front: *After shot to the leg from the back: *When the enemy is on the ground: *3rd Strike Combo A: *3rd Strike Combo B: I'm also going to need the weapons May will have. You can only have up to three guns and then a healing item or grenades. The Angel of Terror 20:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, for Jake, you're also going to need to think that up. The Angel of Terror 20:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So what weapons is May going to have? Again, she can only have 3 guns and then either grenades or a healing item. The Angel of Terror 20:11, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You gave me too many items. Tell me which one to take out. The Angel of Terror 20:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But what do you mean by "specialized handgun?" The Angel of Terror 20:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) And what about the bolt action rifle? The Angel of Terror 20:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Of course there will be a page. I will try to make it soon. The Angel of Terror 20:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) There are many different models of bolt-action rifles out there. I need to know which one specifically. The Angel of Terror 20:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll make the page as soon as possible. The Angel of Terror 20:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but we'll also need to figure out what to give him. The Angel of Terror 20:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) For the story, will May stay naked, or will she go into houses to steal clothes to wear? The Angel of Terror 20:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I never counted on alternate costumes, but if we do have alternate costumes, you will need to figure out more weapon sets. The Angel of Terror 20:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm done with the full story, but I'm likely to add more the Jane's part. Since the zombies no longer pose a threat, will May still not want to have sex with them? The Angel of Terror 21:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably throw in a boss of some kind in the middle of it. And didn't you say earlier that May doesn't like to have sex with zombies? The Angel of Terror 14:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll add the other characters' stuff as soon as I can. It'll come up. The Angel of Terror 16:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) She is able to summon one Armisael at a time. The Angel of Terror 16:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so for confirmation, May doesn't want to have sex with zombies, but will do it if she is wounded, correct? Also, I need to add more to the teamwork between Jane and May. Do you have any ideas? The Angel of Terror 18:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I just need another boss. Like another really strong Plaga enemy. And do you have any more plans for May June and Jake June? The Angel of Terror 21:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the enemy idea! But can you spell it out correctly so I can create the page? As for another game with May in it, what should we do? Are you also going to put Unknown's zombies into it? The Angel of Terror 21:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I never counted on Jake's own game, or at least not one I'd be working on, because my work involves erotic stuff, and Jake wouldn't fit. I'll tell you more later, because I'll be gone for an hour or so. The Angel of Terror 21:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't have anything yet, actually, since she's your character. The Angel of Terror 22:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: New game Actually, I'm not going to call it the executioner, since that is taken. I was going to call it the iron maiden, because of how it attacks, but that's also taken. So, I'm going to call it the steel maiden, which is pretty much an upgraded iron maiden. As for May, I'll see if I can think of something. Your ideas aren't bad either; you just need to work on spelling and grammar. The Angel of Terror 23:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, I don't know yet. We're going to need to think of something with May as the main character. The Angel of Terror 23:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) But when you first created May, what did you have in mind? The Angel of Terror 23:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then we will make a Resident Evil: Unknown 2. I don’t plan on doing anything more with Tessa, so it will be focused on May and Unknown. But how is May going to work for Unknown, and who is the enemy going to be this time? The Angel of Terror 23:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, Jane has an Armisael. Since Jane isn’t supposed to know about Unknown herself until much later, I will change what you have a little. What happens is, since May is already healed and does not enjoy being fucked by the zombies, Jane orders her Armisael to drag May out. May then calls back to the government, saying that the job is done, but she does not need to be picked up. This is when she finds Unknown and works for her. Also, what is May going to be wearing in the next game? The Angel of Terror 00:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Do you want her to lose her clothing again in the second game? The Angel of Terror 00:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm writing the introduction of the story right now. The Angel of Terror 00:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Is she going to have more Armisaels? The Angel of Terror 00:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm done with the introduction. Now we need to come up with the enemy. The Angel of Terror 00:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to go eat dinner now, so don't expect a response for a while. The Angel of Terror 00:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Well, we'll need to come up with details of this situation. Do you want Jake in this game? The Angel of Terror 00:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You should check out Unknown's Mercenaries stats and abilities. Don't just look at the mercenaries page, but look under Unknown's main page and this page as well. The Angel of Terror 01:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any new characters in mind yet, unless you make up more characters. The Angel of Terror 01:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) What did you have in mind? It could spark something in mine, since I'm stuck right now. The Angel of Terror 01:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The problem with that bioterrorist is that he’s “weak,” and he’s already captured. And I think all other Wesker children are dead. I can see why you did not want to tell me that. But so far, many previous ideas you’ve given me had sparked me to think of something. Whenever you have something in mind, just tell me. The Angel of Terror 01:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) As always, but we should make him different from the others we've seen so far. The Angel of Terror 01:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Maybe someone with a troubled past, and now wants the world to feel his pain (I kind of want to make him a guy). And so, he wants to destroy all humans in the entire world. The Angel of Terror 02:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Using The Random Name Generator, I decided to use Jewel Bolig for the name of the enemy. The Angel of Terror 02:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I've added a little to the plot. Do you have any ideas for what specifically is going to happen? Oh, and don't worry, Bolig will have a page. The Angel of Terror 02:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, we'll do that. Can you tell me what you currently have in mind? Don't forget to include the zombies/crimson heads/lickers. The Angel of Terror 02:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I also forgot to mention, but I also included Jake from start. Will Jake split away on his own or will he partner with May? The Angel of Terror 02:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Since Unknown "rescued" his sister, he is forced to keep Unknown's secrets from the government. The Angel of Terror 02:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC)